


Broken Glasses

by MrsMendes19



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:10:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Shawn and Clary were enjoying a peaceful day at home when the Doctor arrives, looking somewhat dishevelled. As the Doctor sits down on the couch, he doesn't notice that he sits down on Shawn's reading glasses.The Doctor has a brilliant idea to give Shawn his sonics.





	1. A peaceful day at home, or is it?

Shawn sits on the couch with his reading glasses on and he is reading one of his favourite books, he is reading the first book in the Harry Potter series. He is a complete nerd when it comes to Harry Potter, he knows everything about everyone in that series. I look at him and shake my head with a little smile. I make my way over to him and when he sees me, he takes off his glasses and places them next to him on the couch, along with the book. He stretches and rubs his eyes before running his hands through his hair. He looks at me in admiration.  
“Hello baby.”  
“Hey, I see that you are rereading the Harry Potter series again?”  
“Hmm, oh yes. I am.”  
“I thought you might be.”  
“Yes, I thought it was time I read them again.”  
“Well, I might read them too after you have finished.”  
“Really? I didn’t think that you were the Harry Potter kind of girl?”  
“Well, I’m not, but if I have a boyfriend who loves Harry Potter then I guess I should at least read the books so I can get to know the characters.”  
“True, and then once you are finished with the books, we can watch the movies!”  
“Woah, calm down, one step at a time love.”  
“Right, sorry.”  
I was about to reply when I heard the familiar sound of the TARDIS materialising in my living room.


	2. "Cybermen, that's what happened."

I internally groan and turn around, just as the TARDIS lands with a loud thud in the middle of the living room. I watch as the doors open and a somewhat dishevelled Doctor steps out, he barely makes it to the couch before collapsing, not realising that he had just sat on Shawn’s reading glasses.  
“Hey Doctor, you just sat on my reading glasses!”  
Shawn tries to push the Doctor off the couch so he can retrieve his, now broken, reading glasses and slightly squished book. He looks at them with sadness in his eyes.  
“Doc, now I have to get new glasses. These were my third pair!”  
“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Doc!?”  
“Right, sorry. It still doesn’t change the fact that you sat on my reading glasses.”  
I decide to join in on the conversation at this point.  
“Shawn, how about we don’t focus on your reading glasses at this point, how about we worry about what happened to the Doctor. Have you seen how he looks?”  
“Well yes but….”  
“No but’s. Now Doctor, what happened to your clothes?!”  
“Cybermen, that’s what happened.”  
“Oh, that’s not good.”  
“You’re telling me, had this huge fight with them because I crash landed on secret property on their planet. I barely made it out of there.”  
“Yikes, I’m glad that you’re okay though.”  
“Yeah, had to lock myself in the TARDIS, it’s the only reason I’m alive right now. If I hadn’t have had the TARDIS I would have died and regenerated and that wouldn’t have been good. Regenerating hurts a hell of a lot.”  
“I bet it does.”


	3. A temporary fix to the problem

Shawn looked between me and the Doctor.  
“This is all well and all but it doesn’t change the fact that my glasses are still broken.”  
The Doctor let out a long sigh before reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out his sonics. He hands them to Shawn.  
“Here, take my sonics.”  
“I don’t need sunglasses, I need reading glasses.”  
“These glasses aren’t sunglasses, they are special glasses. Try them on.”  
Shawn takes the sonics and puts them on, he looks around the room.  
“Wow, everything is so clear.”  
“The glasses adjust to suit your eye sight, but stay away from my browser history.”  
“Your browser history?”  
“Yes, I can see my browser history with those glasses.”  
“That’s so cool.”  
“I think so, actually, to be on the safe side, give them back for a minute.”  
Shawn takes off the sonics and hands them back to the Doctor, who puts them on and presses a button on the side of the glasses. He spends a few seconds fiddling with the glasses before handing them back to Shawn.  
“Here, just like ordinary glasses. You can use these until you get new glasses.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Just give me my sonics back once you get your replacement glasses.”  
“I’m sure Clary will let you know once you can come pick up your sonics.”  
“Thanks. Well, I better get back to saving the world.”  
The Doctor gets up and walks towards the TARDIS. He stops in the doorway and turns around, he gives us a wave and a smile before closing the doors. A few seconds later, the TARDIS whirrs and a couple seconds later it was gone.  
I turn around to face Shawn.  
“Now that he’s gone, we can get back to what we started.”  
I lean in and place a kiss on his lips before getting up and walking to the bedroom, pulling Shawn behind me.

The End


End file.
